This is the first national workshop to focus on modern technique in renal research. The objectives of this workshop are to 1) acquant new renal investigators with the modern techniques in renal research, 2) introduce new nephrologists to experts in the use of each technique from which they can seek advice, 3) learn of applications of the modern techniques to solve specific research problems, and 4) publish the proceedings of the workshop as a handbook in renal techniques for the participants and for others concerned with research into renal diseases. The workshop is unique in that it will gather together young investigators for lectures plus on-site demonstrations of a variety of advanced techniques used in renal research. The workshop will prepare and encourage the continued development of the careers the new investigators in academic medicine. It also will set up a network of young investigators establishing new laboratories, and it will expand their outlook in investigative nephrology.